1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low-profile RJ 45 connector with improved mounting pieces for resisting impact force so as to improve stable electrical connection with a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With consumer's requirements of reduced size and light of electronic devices, superslim notebook computers begin to be newly presented in notebook computer market, which leads the whole notebook computer market to a thin trend. However, in order to realize light and thin appearance, it is a big problem for traditional standard electrical connectors to arrange their inner structures because of reduced height. For this reason, sink type electrical connectors are developed.
Currently, sink type RJ 45 connectors are integrally fixed to the circuit boards via the contacts soldered to the circuit boards. However, there is no directly fixation between the insulative housing of the RJ 45 connector and the circuit board. When a RJ 45 plug is inserted into the RJ 45 connector, the insertion force applied by the user is totally transferred to and endured by a soldering area where the contacts are soldered with the circuit board. As a result, the soldering area is easily broken so as to make the whole RJ 45 connector lose its function.
Hence, it is desirable to improve the conventional electrical connectors to solve the above problems.